


Letter to...

by Ferairia123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema recruiting the Them, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Jasmine Cottage, Married Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, The Them spying on Newt, Treats all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Newton has woken up to do something in the work room. Deciding that she needed to know, Anathema was desperate enough to recruit children into this.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Kudos: 6





	Letter to...

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I wasn't gonna make it but yeay! I MADE IT! I DIDN'T SKIP TODAY!
> 
> Will tag more later.
> 
> Enjoy!

Day 3 : Letters to Santa

It was getting cold and the whole village was starting to 'dress up' for Christmas. Christmas lights, Christmas sales, Christmas baking and pets in clothes.

Being an occultist, it was a confusing time for Anathema. This celebration, whatever it is called, is simply a festival for the coming cold and darkness and time to support each other to see through it. It's a noble celebration... with lots and lots of consumerism.

It was late when she woke up alone at her bed. Newt had left but his side still had some warmth.

Suspicion was the first thing that struck her as she skulked out her room.

Only the reading room was bright and she tiptoed quietly to see Newt was humming a...Christmas song as he busily wrote something.

Not wanting to alert him to her presence, she went back to bed.

Anathema tried to fall back to sleep but was unable to until Newt came back. Carefully, he tucked himself back next to Anathema. 

She settled into an uneasy sleep there after.

-0-0-

"I have a favour to ask." Anathema said as she and the Them had settled at the local cafe. Anathema had gone out for some layline reading but she stumbled with the Them on her way out of the village.

The Them stared at her.

"What would we get?" Pepper immediately asked.

"Two Christmas presents instead of one." She coolly offered.

There was a glint of excitement but they all tried to act indifferent. Especially Brian.

'Gotcha.' Anathema thought.

"What do you want us to do?" Adam wisely asked.

The Them focused on her.

At that, Anathema took a breath.

-0-0-

The Them didn't need to hide themselves too much when they had to tail Newt. Dog had to suit up for the job since it's cold.

They pretended to stumble into when he was on his lunch break.

"Hi guys. How's the day going for you lot?" He greeted them.

"Just walking around. Too cold to play at the Place." Adam reasoned. "Dog needed a walk too, don't you Dog?"

The dog yipped back his answer.

"Ah, it is getting quite chilly." He said as he moved.

"I'm going to the post box. Want to follow?" He asked.

The Them shrugged. "We'll come, too."

It's probably lucky that they tagged along. Newt was following an instruction written on a napkin. Unfortunately the napkin had water on it so it was quite smudged.

"Do you have something to mail?" Pepper asked as they made their way there.

Newt immediately brightened up. "Oh yes!" He responded enthusiastically. "I'm going to mail my Santa letter."

The Them stared at him quietly. 

The poor man faltered at that.

"What do you mean Santa letter?" Adam asked.

"Well." Newt began. "It's a letter to Santa." He explained. "I liked mailing the letters and getting the response. As it is, you could say I was able to focus on what I wanted for the year to come, too. Like making a list of wishes and someone to respond it."

"But Santa's not real." Pepper began.

"True but this is fun." Newt declared with a beaming smile. "This year I wanted something I can surprise Anathema with. She's smart and rich. It's kind of hard to find her anything."

"How 'bout another psychic magazine?" Brian offered.

"She already have enough of those." Pepper said exasperatedly. "Would a dinner be a good idea?" She offered next.

"My parents always go into the city for the special dinner. You might want to consider renting a car." Wensleydale suggested.

"Say, could I write too?" Adam asked. He had a look of consternation as he asked, changing the subject entirely.

"Of course. The last day is on the 6th. You have a good week or so left." Newt said as they reached the postbox.

Adam looked interested with the postbox. "Don't know about you guys, but I want to give it a try."

-0-0-

The next day, the Them went over to Jasmine Cottage to see Anathema.

"What did you find out?" Anathema asked as she got them mugs of hot cocoa.

"He was writing letters to Santa." Pepper replied dully.

Anathema stared at her before regarding the rest of the group.

"That's it?" 

"Yeah." Brian answered. "Adam even wanted to try."

"Already posted it." Adam said triumphantly.

"Wait, wait. He stayed up to write letters to Santa?"

The Them look at her with a confused look.

"Yes...?" Wensleydale answered back cautiously.

Anathema was slightly bewildered but she was actually glad it wasn't something potentially relationship breaking or dangerous.

"Remember, two boxes of presents." Adam reminded with a cheeky smile.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she lets out a chuckle. "A deal is a deal, after all."

True to her words, they each had two boxes of presents for Christmas.


End file.
